masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dammej/Sandbox/Template:ME2Enemies
Comments It does look good, but if you are going to create templates for enemies, then why not create a template for the enemies of Mass Effect as well. Why should only ME2 get all the attention. Maybe putting the two together would be a good idea, but my opinion if ME2 gets one, then ME should get one as well. Lancer1289 02:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose I should have been clearer about my intentions, sorry about that. If I find success with this template, then I'll create a separate template that lists Mass Effect enemies as well. They won't be combined though, since some enemies only exist in ME and not ME2 and vice-versa. I'm focusing on the ME2 enemies right now because that's what I happen to be playing through again :) Dammej 02:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I like it. Only thing I'd possibly change is the "Synthetic/Geth" section to "Mechs/Geth". Not too particular about that, though. I was actually thinking about making an entire page for adversaries the other day, but your template is much a simpler solution. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I like it personally. I'm new to the wiki but I have noticed the lack of this template. It looks really well put together, :: easy to navigate and it's collapsible. Good Job Dammej.Enriquevv75 02:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC)Enriquevv75 :::Well, to quote Dammej, call me Mr. Contrary. I happen to think it's a whole lot of clutter bordering on eye-sore. However... my opinion is clearly in the minority (as it stands, a minority of 1), so, provided that it is in fact collapsible (it isn't yet, contrary to the previous comment), and that the default setting is hidden (i.e. when you open the page, it's collapsed, not open, similar to how these templates are done on wikipedia), I have no strenuous objections, certainly nothing that would make me play the admin card. I can see how this would make the wiki more appealing and user-friendly to most. I guess I'm just an old stick in the mud. :P SpartHawg948 03:40, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, there's a lot of information here, so I'd like it to start in the "collapsed" state. I am also open to suggestions to make it look like less of "a whole lot of clutter bordering on eye-sore" though. Is it the colors, the organization (or lack there-of), something else? That's why I requested comments: to make the template better! Dammej 03:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah... I have a suggestion to make it look less like a whole lot of clutter bordering on eye-sore, but you wouldn't like it. It's not the color, organization, or any of that. It's the sheer size and volume of content that bombards the viewer all at once, and there really isn't a way to fix that and have the template still able to fulfill its intended purpose. That's why I mentioned having it start collapsed, as that way you at least have to agree to be hit with a visual brick wall. SpartHawg948 03:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::*Ooooh. I think you made your last change right after I copied it all for implementation. Wah wah. SpartHawg948 04:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The javascript does seem to be working. Huzzah, the table collapses! Does it look any less like a wall to you yet? :) Dammej 04:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sure 'nuff does! One more question though: Would it be possible to make the bar when it's collapsed wider? For example, the Fallout one you used as a reference spans nearly the width of the article when collapsed. SpartHawg948 04:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops. For some reason I didn't see that. It's fixed now. Dammej 04:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Very nice. SpartHawg948 04:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Adding to enemies pages Well it's been about a week, and I've seen no objections, so I'm going to start adding the template to articles. Once it's been added and smoothed out, I'll start work on the ME version. Dammej 23:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC)